


Post-Conference Relaxation

by Thax339



Category: Reggie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thax339/pseuds/Thax339





	Post-Conference Relaxation

Reggie Fils-ASwift

After a long conference, Reggie could’ve really used a break…

Reggie walked backstage after delivering the Nintendo fans what they wanted. He needed to go to the bathroom, because he hadn't been in about 4 hours and Reggie would always stay hydrated. On his way to the bathroom, he bumped into a familiar face. “Phil, what are you doing here?” Reggie asked. Phil smiled.  
“I don't know, Reggie. That affair we had last year was fantastic; I want more.”  
Reggie frowned and asked “What do you mean?”  
“Remember that night in the Bahamas, Reggie?” Phil said seductively.  
Reggie frowned and then smiled as the memories of the night came rushing back to him. Reggie replied with an “OK, Phil, but not here.”

They walked back to the hotel near E3’s Main hall. They went up to Reggie's premium suite and Reggie asked “Phil, are you always like this?”  
He was met with a “No, Only for you” from Phil. Reggie locked the door and began to remove his clothes. Phil ripped off his shirt and then he lowered his trousers. Reggie slowly walked over to Phil, lowering his undergarments as he did so. Reggie had a massive penis measuring in at 9.6 inches. Phil had a smaller penis, but still big, at 8.1 inches. Phil rubbed Reggie's cock. “You're so big and you're throbbing, too” Phil whispered. Phil was hardening just thinking about entering Reggie again. Sure enough, he stopped wanking Reggie and began to finger him, entering his rectum and slowly thrusting in and out. Gradually, he added more and more fingers until he used his entire fist to provide pleasure to Reggie. Hardly even 5 minutes later, Reggie began to wince. He had never felt this before. It was fantastic. Reggie spawned waves of pleasure from his anus, soon cumming out of both holes. Thankfully, Reggie stopped cumming long enough to release his semen onto Phil. Reggie asked Phil to enter him, and Phil did so without complaint. He got faster and faster with his hips, that he almost hit his hips right off of Reggie's asscheeks. Phil felt good before eventually cumming right into Reggie’s asshole.  
“That's a lotta damage,” Phil said erotically. “How about a little more?” Phil said and then started spanking Reggie. Reggie screamed into the bedsheets, making Phil wince. “No Reggie, don't scream, my child.”  
Reggie did scream no longer. Soon, Reggie shot spurts of cum out of his penis and Phil eventually came in Reggie again. Phil pulled out.

Phil said “We had to repair a lot of damage,”.  
Reggie looked at Phil hungrily. Reggie told Phil “Phil, that was fantastic. I want to see you again next year. You're the best sex giver I've ever seen.” Phil smiled before pulling on one of Reggie's white shirts to replace his old one. He left.


End file.
